


Underneath the Mistletoe

by TheGrammarHawk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, besides laslow and xander the rest are only mentioned, but surprise laslow doesn't know what mistletoe is, xander wanted to be soft and surprise laslow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrammarHawk/pseuds/TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Laslow is finished with his duties for the day and returns to see if Xander needs anything else done this holiday season. There is something Xander would like, indeed, but as it turns out Laslow doesn't know what's to be expected for this particular holiday tradition.





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I was going to write 31 winter stories and that did not happen. Enjoy this one though!

It had been a long, frosty day in Nohr when Laslow was finally done attending to his duties. It had been quite a time what with balancing new recruits as well as helping Peri with official business, but at last he was able to retreat to the quarters of the prince he served. There was no need to go in, really, most retainers were satisfied with the safety of their liege simply by remaining at the door, but it was common enough for Xander and Laslow to share company in the evening. There were few others Xander felt capable of letting his guard down around, and usually Selena and Odin were still busy at this time.

Laslow had learned a lot about Nohrian customs since arriving in the desolate kingdom. Now that people were once again at peace, it seemed the castle was able to relax a bit more this season. Or, at least, Elise and Camilla were having a grand time running about decorating the entire place while Leo gave small suggestions and Xander – well, Xander continued to work. As such, Laslow was pleasantly surprised when he arrived in the prince’s chambers to find Xander reclined in bed, leisurely reading, and not bent over his desk to alter some treaty.

There was a faint, gentle smile on Xander’s face as the mercenary walked in, leading him to close his book with a soft hum. For the barest second, his eyes flickered to the ceiling, prompting Laslow to stop coming forward.

“I take it you’ve managed all your tasks, today, Laslow? It’s rather late that you’ve come by, this time.”

“Indeed, milord. A lot of cleaning to be done before anyone visits for the holidays – Lady Elise seems to enjoy keeping me on my toes, with that.”

Seeing Xander stand to move forward, Laslow looked up to where the blond had glanced just moments ago. Several sprigs of some plant dotted all over his ceiling, looking festive indeed if not a bit… overdone. Elise had been putting the same plant up earlier, hadn’t she? Small white berries and dark green leaves… ah, of course: mistletoe.

“I wonder where that mistletoe came from,” Laslow questioned, taking a step back just to marvel at how much there was in the room. He studied the plant directly above him in particular. “I never saw Lady Elise head to your room, after all. Unless you’re especially fond of the plant, milord?”

A soft huff came from Xander’s direction – he had come even closer, a small smirk on his face as he came into Laslow’s personal space. Even so, his brows were quirked quizzically, his next words almost unheard as he cupped his hand around Laslow’s cheek.

“Do you not know the purpose of mistletoe during this season? It’s more than a mere decoration. When you stand under mistletoe, it’s expected of you to complete a specific act.”

Flushed hot with the intimacy laced-tone Xander was using, Laslow’s eyes flickered to all the dots of green in the room – anything to keep from looking at the Nohrian, lest he lose his nerve. “Is that so…? I’m sorry to disappoint in such a case – I’ve heard my parents speak of the tradition back home once or twice, but it wasn’t something we had the time for when I was growing up. Whatever it is, ah… it appears that we’re trapped in here what with the amount that’s been put up.”

Usually the sight of Xander affectionately rolling his eyes would’ve made Laslow feel warm, accomplished, but as it was he already felt as though he was being scorched by the sun by their close proximity. Xander’s thumb gently stroked across his cheek, and Laslow knew that whatever the task was, it certainly involved two, and this early into their more familiar relationship he didn’t want to mess it up-

Laslow hadn’t even registered Xander dipping down until they were locked in a tender kiss, the prince’s large, warm hand at the small of his back, tugging him forward so that there was no space between them.

Well, if _that’s_ what they had to do, Laslow thought, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be trapped under the mistletoe after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! I'm very fond of xanlow, aha. To those who know me from TKotLP - don't worry, I'm still working on it! Holiday season be wild, y'all.  
> Thank you for kudos and reviews!


End file.
